


Round Two

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Baby Ampora's [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Parenthood, Past Mpreg, Sollux is kind of an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: The second time around was a little harder to accomplish than you thought it was, but that may also just be because you're an idiot.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Baby Ampora's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Round Two

You were beyond frustrated. 

You stared down at the extreme lack of a tiny pink plus on the two pregnancy tests sitting on the bathroom counter in front of you and you felt personally offended by them. You sigh and tossed the tests into the trash can before washing your hands and leaving the bathroom. 

You and Eridan had been trying for another baby for close to four months now and still nothing. It wasn’t for a lack of trying either, you two were like rabbits these days, even going so far as to have Karkat or your parents babysit the twins so you could have more intimate time together (of course you didn’t tell them that was why you needed them to watch the twins). 

It was frustrating because the twins had been completely unplanned and that had happened and changed your life in a New York minute, but now that you were actively trying it seemed next to impossible to get pregnant again. 

You walked into the kitchen where you knew Eridan was, he was sitting at the table on his laptop, doing some work from home. He glanced up when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and smiled at you as you sat across from him at the table. 

“What did the tests say?” He asked. 

“They were both negative,” You muttered, “...Again.” 

You put your elbow on the table and rested your chin in your hand, your other hand resting somewhat flat on the table as you thrummed your fingers against the wooden surface. You were clearly upset and Eridan took instant notice to this. 

“Hey, it’s okay, Sol,” He said, reaching across the table to put his hand over yours, “We’ll just keep tryin’, that’s all.” 

“ED, we’ve been doing nothing _but_ trying!” You raise your voice slightly, “Like we couldn’t be trying harder for this!” 

He sighs and draws his hand back, “I know it’s frustratin’, but we just have to try to keep a positive attitude.” 

“ _Four months,_ ED,” You say as you hold up four fingers, “We have been trying for four months and still nothing,” You put your hand down, “Are we doing something wrong? Am I doing something wrong? Do I need to be like Julianne Moore in the Big Lebowski?” 

“Sol, as funny as that image is, please don’t do that.” Eridan said as he went back to typing on his laptop. 

“I was being serious...” 

“Well then,” He says glancing back up at you, “You’re being an idiot so stop it.” 

You half-heartedly glare at him, “ED, do you understand really what’s going on here? What if I’m barren now? What if I can’t have any more kids? What if I’ve trapped you in a fruitless marriage?” 

He sighs and closes his laptop, looking at you sternly, “Stop with the what if’s and worst-case scenarios, just because you aren’t pregnant right away doesn’t mean somethin’ is wrong with you.” 

“Not pregnant right away?” You say almost incredulously, “If I was saying this after a month, I would agree with you, but it’s been--” 

“It’s been four,” He says with annoyance in his voice, “I heard you the first ten million times you’ve said it.” 

You full on glare at him this time, “So glad you find this exasperating, thanks.” You stand up and shove your chair back against the table harshly, “Nice to know you take my feelings seriously.” 

“I am takin’ you seriously, Sol,” He says standing up, “But you have to understand that worryin’ and gettin' upset about things we can’t control is pointless.” 

“Yeah well, it’s not pointless to me.” You say as you storm out of the kitchen and walk into the living room. 

You sit on the couch and huff, “Why is this so hard?” You mutter to yourself out loud. 

“Because you’re stressin’ too much.” Eridan said, having followed you. 

He sits in the recliner across from the couch and coffee table and you really just want to get up again and walk away from him, but you also know that he just wanted to help make you feel better about the whole situation. 

“Is that an issue?” 

“I wouldn’t say it’s an issue, but it’s certainly not helpin’ probably.” He said frankly. 

You sigh and lean back against the back of the couch, “I know...” You say, staring at the ceiling, “But really,” You look back at him, “Shouldn’t something have happened by now? I mean we’ve done it almost every day for months now and still nothing.” 

“All in due time, Sol, we just have to be patient,” He assures you, “I really don’t know what else to say besides that.” 

You nod, “Yeah, you’re right...” 

“It’ll just make it more meaningful or whatever when it finally does happen, so let’s just be patient and keep good thoughts.” 

You get up off the couch and walk over to your mate who pulls you into his lap and holds you close, “Who knows, maybe it’s just too early for the tests to be able to tell, maybe try another one in a week or so.” 

You cuddle up close to your Alpha, “Yeah, you’re right, maybe we have just been testing too early.” 

“There, see,” He smiles at you, “That’s the attitude to keep.” 

You can’t help but smile back at him, “Shut up.” 

As it turns out, another month passed with still nothing and you were really starting to become disheartened. So much to the fact that Karkat had come by to keep you company in fear that you were becoming horrifically depressed. 

“Am I defective, is that it?” You asked him point blank as you both sat at the kitchen table, cups of coffee sitting in front of you and him like bored housewives. 

“Sollux, you aren’t defective,” He says, “At least not in that area, I mean you have two kids, if you were really unable to have children you wouldn’t have them, right?” 

“What if it was just a fluke?” 

“I don’t think that’s how childbearing works.” He deadpans, “Besides, is it really so bad if you can’t have any more kids?” 

You look at him like he’s an idiot, “Yes, it is,” You say, “ED wants a big family and honestly, so do I, and as an omega this should be the one thing, if nothing else, that I can do for him and right now I can’t even do that apparently.” 

“I think you’re putting too much pressure on yourself if you want me to be honest with you.” He says, taking a sip of his coffee. 

You narrow your eyes at him, “And if I didn’t want you to be honest with me?” 

“I would still tell you you’re putting too much pressure on yourself.” 

You stare at him for a moment before sighing, “Yeah, sure, maybe I am.” 

“Maybe all the extra worrying or something is doing shit to your system.” He offers. 

“Okay, well if it is, how do I fix that?” You raise an eyebrow at him, “I mean it’s not like I can just turn the stress and worry off, KK.” 

“Yeah, that’s true,” He says, “But there has to be something you can do to keep calm, right?” 

“Like what though?” 

He furrows his brow as he stares down at his coffee cup, really thinking because he didn’t have an answer for you. 

“ _See_ ,” He gestures to you, “It’s not so cut and dry as you and Eridan seem to think it is.” 

“Look, while I admit I may not understand just about most of what you’re going through, me being a beta and all,” He looks up at you, “But I’m just trying to help you here, so your snippy attitude is not welcome.” 

You groan and cross your arms on the table and drop your head to your arms, “I know, I know...” 

“Have you gone to a doctor and asked them about it?” He takes another sip of his coffee, “I mean maybe it’s medical.” 

You lift your head and look at him, “...I hadn’t thought about that...” 

He rolls his eyes, “Of course you hadn’t, I think it’d be a miracle if you had any kind of forethought like that,” He said as sarcastically as possible, “I bet you’re even using those cheap pregnancy tests that aren’t even that accurate.” 

“Hey, I use...” You pause, “...Whatever was cost efficient at the drug store.” 

“See,” He pinches the bridge of his nose, “Get a good name brand for once in your life Sollux, especially where it matters.” 

“Hey, those tests are just as good as the name brand okay?” You defend. 

“Oh really?” He says, “Bring one here and let's test that theory, shall we?” 

You actually get up and go grab the last box you had sitting in the medicine cabinet and walk back to the kitchen with it, tossing it at Karkat, who barely catches it. 

“Real nice, Sollux.” He huffs as he turns the box over in his hands to look at the instructions on the back. 

“Oops,” You say as you sit down, “Did I forget to tell you to think quick?” 

“You’re an ass.” 

“Grade A, certified.” You say as you lift your cup of coffee to your lips and take a sip. 

Karkat looks at the box confused, his eyes scanning the words on the back. That piques your interest that he’s so concentrated on it. 

“Something wrong?” You ask, trying not to sound worried or terribly interested even though you were. 

“How long did you wait for the results and what did it look like?” 

You raised an eyebrow curiously, “Three minutes and there was nothing on there besides a pink line, pretty sure it’s supposed to be a plus.” 

“Sollux, did you even read the instructions or anything on this?” 

“...No, they’re all pretty much the same, aren’t they?” 

“You’re an absolute idiot, you know that?” He looks up at you, “Sollux, you have to wait five minutes and you’re looking for two solid pink lines, not a plus, seriously, pay for the fucking name brand next time so you don’t make a dumbass mistake like this.” 

“And I think you’re a liar, KK.” You say as you grab the box from the other and start reading the back of the box for yourself. 

“Besides,” He continues, “Do you remember Tavros? Him and Gamzee have been hitched since forever and when they started trying, they used this brand and it was hella inaccurate.” 

You sigh, “Okay, so what? Should I just go to a doctor then or try a different brand?” 

“That’s really up to you what you want to do, I’m just letting you know.” 

You stare down at the offending box and set it on the table, “I guess I’ll just try a different brand first...” You say as you and Karkat hear the front door open and a minute later the twins are running into the room, Sai bee-lining straight for you and crawling into your lap and Adrianna practically bouncing as she stands next to Karkat at the table. She had always been taken with the small beta for some reason and, really, Karkat did not mind in the least, he was also fond of the little girl, though he’d never openly admit it. 

Eridan walked in shortly after, setting the twins overnight bag down on the floor by door. He had just picked them up from his parents' house as they had spent the weekend over there. 

“Nice to see you two are exactly where I left you.” He teases. 

You hold Sai tightly in your lap as you turn to your mate who walks over to you, “It’s our goal to remain stagnant and become one with the kitchen chairs, get used to it.” 

He rolls his eyes and leans down to give you a kiss, but something makes you pull away from him before he can. He pauses and looks at you confused, just as you look back at him with the same expression. 

“What’s that smell on you?” You ask. 

That really confuses him, “What smell?” He pulls his shirt collar up to his nose and sniffs it, “I don’t smell anythin’.” 

“Well I do and it reeks,” You say, covering the lower part of your face with your hand, “Like it’s making me sick it smells so strong and bad...” 

“...Okay, I’ll go change then.” He says standing up straight and leaving the room to do just that. 

“The hell was that?” Karkat asks you as he pulls Adrianna up into his lap, letting the little girl mess around with his already messy hair, pulling out her own hair clips and putting them in his. 

“The hell was what?” You ask him, as you grab Sai’s hand as he reaches out for your coffee cup, “No, bubs, that’s not for kids.” You tell him. 

“That whole smell thing.” He says to you like it was obvious. 

“He smelled, what more is there to say?” You swat Sai’s hand lightly as he tries to reach for your cup again, “Like I’m surprised you didn’t smell it, it was so strong.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t smell a thing.” He tells you. 

“Again, I did,” You say, sounding slightly irritated, “So that’s that.” 

Eridan came back into the kitchen, fully changed and he walks back over to you and hugs you from behind, “Better?” 

You can still smell that horrible smell, but it isn’t as bad, “I guess...” 

He sighs and pulls away from you again, sitting in the chair next to you, “Well I still don’t know what smell you’re talkin’ about.” 

“I don’t know, it’s some weird floral shit or something.” You try to explain, “It just smells really bad and strong.” 

“Floral?” He says confused, “Do you mean my mom's perfume? She was bein’ a jerk and sprayed me with it...” 

“Maybe that’s it then.” You say as you pass Sai over to him and get up to take the coffee cups to the sink so your son will stop grabbing at them. 

Sai, in all of his grabby nature, grabbed the box you had sitting on the table, “What this?” He asks holding the box up to his dad. 

“Hm?” Eridan takes the box and looks at it, handing the box to you when you walk back over, “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” He says. 

You take the box and look at it and sigh again before sitting down, “Speaking of this, KK so generously pointed out these ones are super inaccurate.” 

Eridan raised an eyebrow, “You said they were all pretty much the same, didn’t you?” 

You half glare at him, “Well I was wrong okay?” 

“Yeah, Tavros and Gamzee had a lot of trouble with those ones,” Karkat said as he put Adrianna back down and started removing all the hair clips from his hair, she was not pleased with this, “They weren’t really giving them a straight positive or negative and they eventually had to go to a doctor to get a real answer.” 

Eridan looks at you, “Maybe that’s what you need to do.” 

“I’m going to try a different brand first,” You say, sounding just a little depressed about it, “I’d rather do that first than have someone else tell me there’s nothing there.” 

He sighs and nods, “Well why don’t I go grab a different kind right now?” 

“Would you mind?” 

“If I minded, would I have offered?” 

You narrow your eyes at him, “Your snark is unwelcomed.” 

He laughs at you a little as he gets up, setting Sai down on the chair he just vacated, “How’s that for a taste of your own medicine.” 

“You’re so funny, ED,” You deadpan, “Like so funny, I’m busting a seam laughing so hard.” 

“So glad I’m so humorous to you.” He says as he leans down and gives you a quick kiss before leaving. 

You watch Eridan leave and you huff as you look back at Karkat who’s just snickering at you, “What’s so funny?” You glare at him. 

“Nothing, nothing,” He says, “Just your stupid domesticity is disgustingly hilarious.” 

“Whatever, just do me a favor would you?” You say and before you could even say what the favor was, he was standing up and picking up Adrianna. 

“I’ll watch them for you so you guys can do your business.” He says. 

“Thanks, KK,” You say as you get up as well, picking up Sai as you and him walk towards the front door, “We owe you one.” 

“How many times have you said that and I have yet to see you actually pay back any of the ‘owe you one’s’?” He teases. 

You set Sai down and Karkat takes his hand as he is still holding Adrianna, “We’ll be back later then and just so you know I’m going to give them so much sugar they’re not going to go to sleep for days.” 

You laugh, “I wouldn’t expect any less from their fearless uncle KK.” 

“That’s right,” He smirks, “Alright just call when you want them back.” He says as you open the front door for him and he walks out. 

“You got it.” You say as you wave them off and close the door. 

Your nerves were going to get the best of you because really, this could be the moment, this could be it. Maybe with a more accurate test, you would find out if you were going to have another kid or not. You really wanted this, you really did and you didn’t want to face the disappointment of another negative test, but you also just had to know. 

It took Eridan about half an hour to come back and when he did, he found you sitting in the recliner in the living room. You were scrolling through something on your phone while you bounced your leg nervously. 

“Hey, Sol, I’m back.” He announces himself, “Did Kar take the twins?” 

“Yeah, he’s going to watch them for a bit,” You say as you sit up straight and put your phone away, “I kind of want to be able to focus fully on this.” 

“Well then, here goes nothin’ I guess?” He holds the bag out to you that has the tests he just bought. 

“Here goes nothing.” You say back, taking the bag and heading off to the bathroom. 

Thank God, you think as you look at what kind of test Eridan had gotten for you and you saw that it was one of those Clearblue digital tests. That takes out the guess work for you, which if your inability to read instructions on the last several boxes was anything to go by that’s a good thing. 

You did your business and capped the tests, setting them on the counter before washing your hands. You sit on the edge of the tub and set a timer on your phone for the appropriate amount of time. Eridan knocks on the door and opens it when you tell him it’s okay to come in and he sits next to you. 

You take a deep breath because you felt more nervous than you think you ever have and luckily you did have your mate there with you. He placed a hand on your back and rubbed slow circles to try and help calm you down. 

“Have you even been havin’ symptoms?” Eridan asks you. 

“...I don’t know?” You say because really you hadn’t been sure, “I feel like I’ve been nauseous, but that could also just be my own nerves making me sick and I mean, yeah I’ve been tired and eating more, but also it’s getting close to my heat so it could just be that also...” 

“Maybe we just haven’t been payin’ close attention to obvious signs.” 

“Maybe...” You sigh and run a hand through your hair. 

After a few minutes your timer went off and you hit the dismiss button, standing up, you walked over to the counter and you picked up one of the two tests. You furrowed your eyebrows at it and then picked up the second one and looked at it. 

Eridan stood up and walked over next to you, “What do they say?” He asks trying to see the display screen on the tests. 

You turn to him and smile wide, holding them up to him so he could see it, clear as day, it said you were pregnant. 

He smiles wide back at you and pulls you into a tight hug, “You’re pregnant!” He says, his voice gushing with joy and excitement. 

You hug him back and laugh, you couldn’t believe it, finally you had the answer you wanted. You should’ve paid closer attention to the signs your body had been showing you and, yeah, maybe they weren’t as obvious as the first time around, but it should have raised some red flags for you so you kind of felt like an idiot (besides the fact that you also should have used a decent brand pregnancy test also). 

You lean up to him and kiss him, loving how he kisses you back right away. He places a hand on your hip, his other hand coming to rest on your stomach, “See, you’re not barren or anythin’ else you were worried about.” 

You set the tests back down on the counter and drape your arms over his shoulders, “ED... Shut up.” You smile as you lean up to kiss him again. 

He smirks into the kiss and pulls away briefly, “You know I’m right; you were worryin’ about nothin’.” He presses his forehead to yours. 

“I don’t have to admit to anything.” You stick your tongue out slightly at him in complete belligerence. 

He leans down and bites your tongue lightly before sliding his tongue over yours. You blush quickly drawing it back, “ED, that was kind of disgusting.” 

He rolls his eyes, “Oh sure, of all a’ the bodily fluids we’ve exchanged with each other, _that’s_ disgusting?” 

You pull away from him, “Completely and utterly.” You say as you turn and walk out of the bathroom. 

“Seriously?” He follows you. 

“Seriously, ED.” You say with a dead serious look on your face. 

“...I can’t tell if you’re actually bein’ serious with this or not...” He says confused. 

“Good,” You keep a straight face, “It’s all to keep you guessing.” 

“I’m not sure if I like guessin’ that or not.” 

“Too bad,” You say as you head into the kitchen while pulling out your phone, “Now for round two on telling the parental units on this?” 

He smiles at you, “Round two it is.” 


End file.
